Beginning of the New
by mr teddy lupin
Summary: this is my story of what happened in between the end of the story to the begianing of 19 years later and its six years so I did not have to write about ginnys last year of hogwarts and all the morning of the dead ones famliys so I hope you like it !
1. getting teddy

okay this is my first story so now you can read it

Beginning of the New

harry was pacing in front of the door waiting for ginny to come because they were going to st.mungos to have a check up on the baby they were going to have. "ginny hurry up we haven't got all day." harry said or rather shouted up the stairs ginny said back " I can't fit into any of these clothes hey just a moment i've got a good idea. harry come and help me " moments pass then ginny said " you better come up here right this or else all come down and do the bat bogey hex on you in 1234" but she was saved from counting any farther because harry was up there on 1 and he fast like said "ginny what do you want ?"

and ginny said "help me enlarge these clothes harry."

five minutes later

harry had gotten ginny down with her enlarged clothing on her self it had been 8 months since they found out that she was pregnant which had been the day after it happened because ginny was to sensitive and the first pain which might have a really small affect on someone else but to ginny was the affect was of a two week to someone they were having dinner when it happened they were worried sick when they got home first harry went to tell the others and came back with an six year old boy tugging on his leg now when he was remembering that memory he remembered some thing else and said "ginny I'm going to get teddy i promised that we'd take him with as to the next one "then harry apperated to teddy's the second he was there he was joined by teddy dressed in a shirt that said I'm going to be a big god brother! with pants that said I'm the best godson ever! with a hat that was turquoise no it was his hair and shoes that when you stamped they would light-up behind him was his grandma she said by to teddy and hello and good by to harry and she also said to harry that teddy could stay over night harry said "thanks Mrs.Tonks" but he had a slight feeling that the next time he'd see her was when she was in deep pain or even worse dyeing but he shook the thoughts of her dyeing out of his head and said "come on teddy grab on to me" not knowing what along and sad day this would be as teddy grabbed on and said "don't look so sad daddy lets go to mummy" harry thought he knows me as daddy and ginny as mummy but we are the closest thing he ever had to parents but they'd never replace Tonks and Lupin never ever never ever never ever . Then he thought of home and turned on the spot and vanished and appeared moments later at home saw ginny waiting by the car he went over put teddy in the car then said as he was closing the door "ginny he called as the names again" ginny grimaced "its okay harry were the closest thing he ever had to them any way"and then added on "I had this feeling that something bad is going to happen to teddy's .grandma harry" then harry said "I had that feeling too ginny but lets hope that nothing goes wrong " he then held the car door open for ginny she got in harry went to the other side got in put on his seat belt and then said "how are you feeling teddy?" teddy looked okay then burst into tears ginny said "teddy are you okay?" teddy replied "I think that grandma d is sick dyeing sick"he said (okay teddy calls his real grandma ,grandma d because he thinks that ginny' mum is his grandma ,so she is plain grandma) then ginny said what makes you think that teddy" teddy said "she is getting older and she is griping things to walk and getting colds and fevers and" and then he stopped because charging towards them was a donkey the donkey spoke useing a tired and dyeing voice it said "harry ginny teddy I think I'm dyeing " harry then turned into a parking spot and said "teddy ginny I'm going to help her and then he got up took off his seat belt got out of the car turned on the spot and seconds later was in teddy's house ran to mrs.tonks when she saw him she said "harry keep teddy safe " then said her final words "bye teddy" then took her last breath studdered and died harry turned to the last spot she looked and saw ginny and teddy standing there looking shocked at what had just happened then ginny said "of all the people she knew she picked teddy."

okay can you please review so I know what you think second chapter will come up when i see reviews.


	2. following orders

okay I can't blame you for not writing I will say I don't either I'll say but I'll write again

second chapter

harry looked around at teddy" I didn't want it in his first year never ginny why are you here any way I left you in the car " ginny said "I couldn't stop him he begged me "mommy why did daddy go why why lets go where he went" How could I stop him how we have too organize the funeral oh I had hoped not for a decade but I guess death happens" she stopped then she said "harry drop teddy off at the burrow then come back at the car thats where I'll be good luck with mum she always drops things at news of death so better not let teddy at arms length of her" harry nodded and said "come on teddy were going to grandma's "he watched as teddy put a arm around harry and said "why is it always me who gets sent right after bad things happen to grandma's and why is grandma d all stiff ?" harry breathed again and told teddy the sad truth he saw teddy's face shed tears but shockingly of joy "now I have only one grandma but the better one grandma d was always stiff but grandma is always joyful and happy!" harry was okay now teddy was happier with this world then the old one when they got to the burrow harry put teddy in George's room he looked around there were pictures of a girl all around the room the girl was George's wife Katie Bell or was a Bell he remembered all the good pairings but also the bad ones like charlie had been with a another person before he had met Alicia Spinet or was Spinet and percy was with Penelope clearwater then harry jerked out of mind when he heard teddy say "daddy why am I here ?" harry answered saying "you know we have to take care of grandma d she left a list somewhere and we need to find it" on that word he Apparate to ginny and said "did you find the list?" ginny nodded and handed it over harry picked it up and read "If I die want sissy too handle the details so he called Narcissa malfoy she said she would handle it and he would not be needed to go any farther because only family members could participate harry followed her words forever.


End file.
